Sell Out
Voice: What an Animal! (The Cuties In) (Sell Out) Starring The Cuties. (the titles are seen) (Episode plays) (and starts) (The Cuties were at Hardee's) Einstein: Boy, Fast food places are a living. Danny: Yes. Especially when we give the right meals to costumers. Stanz: Guys, We're a band. Remember? Danny: Yeah. That's why we play songs and do film spoof travels. Cat: Excuse me? Danny: Nothing personal. Cat: Oh. Stanz: Yeah. Just saying. Einstein: No offense. Stanz: Yep. Correct. Danny: Singing songs that we heard about is too simple. Einstein: I agree with Danny. Stanz: Since we're the Cuties. Not to mention other bands. LIke The Beatles from 1960's, Queen from 1970's, Jackson V from 1964 and One Direction from 2010. Einstein: Correct. Danny: Check please. Einstein: Yeah. Whatever you want to order. Stanz: Hmm... (Song plays) Well I know you can't work in fast food all your life But don't sign that paper tonight She said but it's too late. Einstein: I don't remember what I read Don't remember what they said Guess it doesn't matter Guess it doesn't matter anymore Danny: You're gonna go to the record store You're gonna give'em all your money Radio plays what they want you to hear They tell me it's cool but I just don't believe it. Einstein: Sell out, with me oh yea, sell out, with me tonight Record company's gonna give me lots of money and Everything's gonna be all right (Song stops when all the costumers looks at the Cuties) Danny: What? Stanz: Oh, nothing. Not at all. Einstein: Guess they like it. Stanz: Correct. (They leave) (and are off) Danny: Sell Out. Einstein: Agreed. Stanz: That's the song. All: Correct. (Later) (a Later card is seen) (At the Honker Burger) (sometime) Danny: Flipping Burgers, Flipping Burgers, Always the same fast food thing. Einstein: Yeah. Especially cooking fries too. Stanz: And c-c-c-coke. (Laughs) (with joy) Danny: Yeah, It is to laugh. Einstein: Ho ho. Very funny. (Danny gets another idea, Then song plays again): No more flippin' burgers puttin' on my silly hat you know I don't want that no more. Einstein: And I didn't ask when we'd get paid I quit my day job anyway Guess it doesn't matter, guess it doesn't matter anymore Stanz: Coz you're gonna go to the record store You're gonna give'em all your money. Danny: Radio plays what they want you to hear Tell me it's cool, I just don't believe it Cuties: Sell out, with me oh yea Sell out with me tonight The record company's gonna give me lots of money and everything's gonna be. (Song stops) (when the customers look) Einstein: Not again. (facepalm) Stanz: Not a word. Danny: Nothing personal everyone. Einstein: Yep. (They leave) (and are off) Danny: Sell Out. Einstein: Agreed. Stanz: That's the song. All: Correct. (Later) (a Later card is seen) (At the Honker Burger) (sometime) Danny: Flipping Burgers, Flipping Burgers, Always the same fast food thing. Einstein: Yeah. Especially cooking fries too. Stanz: And c-c-c-coke. (Laughs) (with joy) Danny: Yeah, It is to laugh. Einstein: Ho ho. Very funny. (Danny gets another idea, Then song plays again): No more flippin' burgers puttin' on my silly hat you know I don't want that no more. Einstein: And I didn't ask when we'd get paid I quit my day job anyway Guess it doesn't matter, guess it doesn't matter anymore Stanz: Coz you're gonna go to the record store You're gonna give'em all your money. Danny: Radio plays what they want you to hear Tell me it's cool, I just don't believe it Cuties: Sell out, with me oh yea Sell out with me tonight The record company's gonna give me lots of money and everything's gonna be. (Song stops) (when the customers look) Einstein: Not again. (facepalm) Stanz: Not a word. Danny: Nothing personal everyone. Einstein: Yep. (They leave) (and are off) Danny: Keep singing this song, Costumers just stared at us. Einstein: Okay. Stanz: Always happen all the time, Cause we're the Cuties. All: Correct. (Later at Burger Squirrel) (sometime) Danny: Burger Squirrel. Best fast food place in Squirrelsville. Einstein: Where it serves fries, burger, frosties, nuggets, salad, and drinks. Stanz: Sell out. No offense. Einstein: None taken. Danny: Fair enough. Squirrel: But that's the way it is. Cuties: Oh! Cool! (Song plays) Einstein and Danny: And I don't think it'll be so bad. Stanz: Let's do it. Stanz and Danny: And I know it won't be so bad. Einstein: Sure thing. Cuties: Cause the man said "that's the way it is" and the man said "it don't get better than this" no no no. All: So I signed on to the record company they say they're gonna give me lot's of money if i play what they want you to hear they tell me it's cool, and i sure believe it Cuties: Sell out, with me oh yea Sell out with me tonight The record company's gonna give me lots of money and everything's gonna be all right. All: Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah The record company's gonna make everything all right Cuties: Baby don't you sign that paper tonight she said But I can't work in fast food all my life. (song ends) (Costumers looked at them) (and gasped) Danny: What? Einstein: What'd we do? (Applause) Stanz: We've performed our song. Danny: Guess they like it. Einstein: So they do. (They looked at each other and winked) (with joy) Stanz: Way to go. (Scene end) (and close) The End. (Credits plays) (and stops) Perfect. Smart. Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes